A Scar Is Left Forever
by trophywife94
Summary: Katherine's memories of her time with Wayne. The things in italics is a flashback. One-Shot.


_**A Scar Is Left Forever**_

Katherine watched after Wayne, her eyes watering, her hand let slowly go of the knife she was hiding in her hand behind the sink. Those little tears which ran over her frozen cheeks were tears of pain, of suffer and of fear. She exactly remembered Wayne's touches, Wayne's actions, Wayne's words which once hurt her so much. Yes, they left a scar on her, maybe one you can't see, but one which is much deeper than the normal ones are.

After Katherine reassured Dylan wasn't coming back downstairs, she scaredly looked out of the window, only seeing the backlights of Wayne's car lighting up the streets, short after they're gone.

"_Kathy, are you home?" _

_Wayne slightly banged the door accidentally, and rigged into the house. _

_Katherine heard him from the floor while she was in the kitchen, and she didn't have to hear his voice to know he drunk again, again a little too much. Yes, it always just has been a little too much, or only an exception in her husband's opinion, but in fact it wasn't and both knew it._

_Now the redhead slowly left her place and walked to him, still so much hope for him to not be drunken, but the closer she came the more this hope faded._

_Now she pretended a smile, in all those years she has become used to it, and took his coat slowly off his faint shoulders._

"_Hello honey. How was your day, you're pretty late today.." she said slowly and careful, put his coat into the wardrobe while she heard her husband's heavy breath. _

_As she suddenly noticed Wayne needed someone to lean on for walking over into the living room, she slipped under his arm around his back and with his hand wrapped around her tiny neck they went over, she left him sitting on the couch._

"_Oh, just the same shit.." he mumbled and then leaned back, trying to rest a little._

_Katherine watched him and then rubbed her hand nervously, looking down. After hesitating shortly, she just brought it out, she couldn't hold it any longer._

"_Don't you think you've been drinking… a little too much lately?" _

_She then faced him again and with only seeing how his facial expression changed she regretted what she had said._

_Then Wayne slowly raised, Katherine tried to step back a little but she couldn't somehow, everything of her body just froze. _

"_I… I…" she then began to mumble, tears were already beginning to run over her face . "I was just thinking…"_

_She wasn't able to finish her words, her husband broke them. _

"_Yeah, I know what you were thinking." He countered, angrily._

_Katherine didn't know what to do, she just tried to calm him down but none of her words were of any use. She didn't know why Wayne always became such angry when he was drunk. Even with the simplest things he couldn't hold his anger back. _

_Truth be told, he didn't know it himself, but he wouldn't ever admit it. He just needed someone to wreak all his anger on, because his life was everything but perfect. Now all that's left was a façade, their relationship used to be a happy one, his job used to earn as much money as they needed, his wife used to be satisfied. But now he couldn't refuse this all wasn't what it used to be, so someone had to pay for it, she had to pay for it._

_Slowly, their body's built up against each other's, but his one's was stronger and so Katherine didn't even try to avoid what was obviously going to happen. She had been there a couple of times before and she was just tired of fighting, she left her power somewhere behind._

_After fear, the next thing she felt was Wayne beating up her cheek, her stomach, her skinny breakable arms. Her blood didn't stop him, her screams didn't stop him, only the one thing it started with stopped him, alcohol. During beating up his wife his muscles became weaker, he became more tired and so, after she laid hunched and holding her stomach on the living room's floor, he stopped and went out to the bedroom, her blood still on his powerful fingers._

_She couldn't move, every little part of her body hurt, especially her heart that he had broken. At this point, she didn't want to stand up; she wished it all simply would be over. She wanted to be released from this seemingly not ending curse; there wasn't any exit in sight._

_After thousand of thought that ran through her head, she decided something has to change. She had once loved Wayne but since he had started drinking and barely had been at home, this love was slowly but surely falling apart. At the latest as he had hit her the first time she knew she didn't love him anymore, and whatever leads him to do that, proves he also didn't love her anymore._

Though it had only been memories, it still seemed so real, so close to Katherine. She didn't want this wound to bleed again, she wanted it to be left as a scar. As a scar that will be there forever and remind her of the worst time she ever had, but that won't hurt her anymore. She couldn't let him into her life again, because she was sure everything would break again, and this time she wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand up again.

**The End.**


End file.
